comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-29 - Poolside Party Flop
=Location Description= North Grounds - X-Mansion - North Salem At the back of the school, stretching to the north, lays Breakstone Lake. It can easily be seen from the large windows of the cafeteria. The windows glint in the sunlight, and reflect clouds when the skies are over cast. Off the cafeteria is a large cobblestone porch that is surrounded by a low wall of raised stone, which serves as a dividing line. It can effortlessly be stepped over. Wooden table and chairs are spread out in this area, giving students an outdoor option for their meals. Past that dividing line is a basketball court. This is a full sized court, and has a net on each end. Lines are clearly marked for game play. The court doesn't fill the whole space here however. On each side is a wide, paved space to allow for other games, weight lifting, or just goofing off. An Olympic sized swimming pool complete with diving board is between the basketball court and Breakstone Lake. The Jacuzzi is build against a corner of the pool, and is slightly raised. The lake itself is of dark, cool waters which glimmer depending on the lighting. Birds can often be heard calling to one another during the day and at night the crickets sing except in the bitter cold. * Players ** Red Dragon ** Simone ** Alex Summers ** Andrea * Exits ** Back Door - X-Mansion ** West Grounds - X-Mansion ** East Grounds - X-Mansion =Character Descriptions= Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed casually in a tightly fitted scarlet red t-shirt with a low but still modest scoop neckline, long enough it could almost tuck in but isn't, perhaps flashing only a hint of skin on her tummy as she moves. She wears a pair of hip-hugger designer blue denim jeans with beadwork along the outer seams, on both back pockets, echoed in the loose, decoration-only beaded leather belt slung through the loops. She's wearing a pair of modestly heeled open-toe mules in scarlet red on her feet. A small black leather backpack rides one shoulder, with an obvious iPhone in a pouch mounted on the strap. Oa Standing before you is a perky Japanese girl. Standing 5 feet 5 inches and weighing 117 pounds. Her skin is smooth and soft to the touch. If you get close you can smell of vanilla and mint from her. On top of her head she has long hair that hangs just above her ass like a black waterfall. Her hair is soft and silky to the touch and to the eye. In each ear she has a piercing with a pair of earring in them. Each earring dangles down to about her cheeks. The earrings are yellow circles with a yellow line though them. Her eyes shape shows her Asian background. Unlike most Asians her eyes are golden in color with black slits for pupils. Her lips are full and soft and each is painted pink with lip stick. Around Oa's neck she wears a black chocker. She has slender shoulders perfect for her body. Her arms are slender with wiry muscles hiding the power behind them. She has long fingernails and each nail is painted pink. She is wearing pink two piece bathing suit. While this suit covers it is still small. The top is no more then made up of a pair triangles held in place over her breast with fabric string. Her breast fit her body perfectly while not over big they are not small (38B cups). Her stomach is flat and toned to the eye. Her hips taper out making the bottom part of the hour glass. The bottom of the outfit is like a common bikini bottom (if not a little high in the front. The back of the bottoms come to another more then a string thong that shows off her little bubble butt. She normally keep this hidden with a matching pink wrap around her waist since the bottoms show off her extra parts thanks the size and tightness. Her legs are long and made like those of a runner. On her feet, she wears a pair of flip flops. =Begin Scene= Simone grins and finds a chair to flop down onto, but because of her wings she only sits at the edge to avoid crushing them needlessly. "I can't think of any one who doesn't like cookouts.." she grins brightly. Oa walks over with the common sway in her hips, "Um I hope you don't mind me joining in if it is a privet party I be willing to leave."While she walks with a a relax manner she far from it since she not used to being around people like this. "Exactly my point! Thats why this'll be awesome. And great." Alex plops down next to Simone, letting the burgers sizzle some more. "Oh. It is a private party. Only Xavierites. So. Yeah. You're invited!" Simone grins as watches a few clouds go by over head. "Is there anything else needed?" she asks Alex. "Buns? chips?" Someone must have mentioned the cookout and pool party in the making. Though Andrea is not a resident student - she goes home to Long Island every night and returns each morning - she does actually attend school even on most weekend days, if only to hole up in one of the guest rooms on the second floor and study. Today, however, she emerges from the school and strolls out onto the stone patio outside the kitchen, peering over the low stone wall at the pool beyond. As she strolls down the stairs and follows the walk path to the pool, it is a very different Andrea than her usual buttoned-up 'proper preppy schoolgirl' attire, and the model's years walking the catwalk are apparent in her smooth, elegant grace. With a big towel draped over one arm and sunglasses on - despite not needing them whatsoever - she stops by the pool and visibly looks over the others. "Open for everyone, I hope?" she inquires. Anyone who was busy considering Andrea 'too young' would definitely be wondering at this point. Oa looks almost upset when you say it is privet but then when you say she is invited she smiles and nods, "okay." She takes a seat, "thank you for inviting me." She then leans back in the chair and looks up in the sky letting out a stream of thick black smoke into the air and then giggles. She looks over at Andrea, "hey come on and join us." Alex Summers pages: he doesn't SEEM mad...so don't take it like he is, 'kay? =P Simone oohs and pops up to go get a soda, and offers to hand them out to whoever else may want one too. "Hi Andrea." she greets when the actress comes along. Scott told her to stay out of the whole Alex- Scott thing so she makes no comment about clothing. "Hi, Oa. Good to see you." Andrea comments, then she turns to face Alex, putting her hands on her (mostly bare) hips and sticking out her bottom lip. Beware, the mock pout. "My fault? I am attending school for the first time in my life, and I wanted to dress properly." That and her experience of 'school fashion' would be pretty well limited to acting and modeling roles. So there. But she breaks out in a smile a few moments later, and winks at Alex. "I'd say it's more your fault, for not taking your clothes out of the drier before they're wrinkled." She toddles over to join Simone long enough to accept a drink - in her case, a water - and then wanders over to sit in one of the chaise lounges. "So, what got this started today, instead of on Monday?" That is the actual Memorial Day, see. She knows these things. Oa raise an eyebrow, "you should wear a school uniform I do. It shows respect for the teachers and school and allows the students to think about there school work not who wearing what." She looks at Simone, "could you get me a rootbeer Sensei?" Alex seems....genuinely affected by the pout. He was teasing her! "I'm sorry, I.." But she got him, but good. "Hey. They're fine when I take them out of the dryer, I just don't really know what happens to them after. Well. I throw'em in the drawers, and they're wrinkled when I take them out." Alex goes back to poking those burgers around...anddd "They're ready!" Simone offers Oa a root beer, Andrea her water and. She gets herself a Dr. Pepper. Caffeine and sugar is your friend. Really. "Just ask some how how to fold them so they don't get wrinkled.. or you can hang them up in your closet, directly after you've taken them out of the dryer when they are still warm." she suggests to Alex. Then she goes to pull out the buns and plates from where Alex has stashed them all. Oa smiles, "thank you Sensei." she pops the top and sips it, "you can iron them Alex I do that everyday before class." "I hang everything up." Except for those things that always go in drawers. They are called 'unmentionables' for a reason, thanks. Andrea smiles and offers thanks to Simone, then cracks open the water and sips from it, settled comfortably on the chaise. "But perhaps we can teach Alex how to iron. That would be fun." Uh-oh. Andrea's teasing again. "Iron? Why would I want to do that? I like to wear them wrinkled. Its more comfortable, and its not all crinkly." Alex starts to push up the burgers from the grill and place'em out on buns. Then he snags one for himself and takes a quick bite out of it..at least having the decency to wait until hes done chewing to talk again. "My plan worked like a charm! All of these people out with my, grilling." Simone smirks and shakes her head at the teens. Well younger teens. She fixes up her burger with some condiments and finds her spot on a chair once more. "Food is always a good plan." she says with a grin. Andrea just shakes her head a bit, that long raven mane of hers swishing with the movement. "You are so hopeless, Alex." But she's giggling, clearly not actually upset in the slightest. Apparently, this particular brand of hopelessness is to be expected. "I came out for the sun, the company, and the pool." Hence, the swimsuit, and one better suited to going swimming than a mere barely-there bikini. Those sorts of things, on curves like Andrea's, tend to be 'there and gone' if one really tries to swim in them. Oa gets up and gets a burger if they are done and then sits down next to Simone and smiles, "I like your wings can you fly with them?" "And we thoroughly appreciate your company, Andrea." Alex drags his lounge chair over between Simone's and Andrea's chairs and sits on the end. His hair is all damp though, like hes already taken a dip once. Definitely missed a shave though. "I liked the jacuzzi for awhile...I worked out earlier and it felt really nice." Simone smiles at Oa and shakes her head. "I can fly yes, but not with these ones." she says wiggling the small white and gold wings. "They are too small. I have a second pair that are psionic that I can use to get airborne though." She nods to Andrea's comment. "I love summer.. I don't know what I'm going to do when it gets cold again." she wrinkles her nose. Oa eyes go wide, "wow that's um....cool" she had to think of the word while she knows English they do not give slang words in class. She smiles, "maybe we can go flying some times. I still learning to fly right." Andrea just wows softly. No flying for her, so it sounds rather awesome, to tell the truth. "I love all seasons. In Los Angeles, we really didn't have seasons, so I am enjoying them all here." she confesses. Yes. She is really looking forward to winter again. But that's a ways away. "I do find the air conditioners here rather interesting. Much noisier than our evaporators." Want to know what she's talking about? You'll have to ask. "I may go for a swim before I have a burger, since I can't for a while after." Andrea looks torn. Simone nods with a smile. "Sure, I don't see why not, as long as it's alright with whoever's giving you flying lessons." Oa blinks, "they give flying lessons here?" yep she still new and still learning everything there is to the school, "who does it?" "I have no idea." Andrea answers honestly. "But I would assume that they do, given I've been told everyone who comes here is a mutant, and everyone is getting training with his or her powers." Really? Yep, that's what she was told. Just don't ask her how anyone is going to manage to train /her/ in /her/ powers. She has no clue. Simone arches a brow. "I'd suggest talking to Professor Xavier if they haven't helped you with that yet." she smiles. "I'm just the art teacher after all." she says. Oa nods, "I guess I will." She looks at Andrea, "what is your power? You look normal and pretty so I can't see what they can be?" Andrea merely chuckles softly. "Alex looks normal. So does Bobby. And Scott. And Jean. Most of the school does, including the Professor, and Jonothon did until recently." By which she merely means to point out that looks have nothing to do with being a mutant. "As for my power ... it's complicated. For now, the easiest thing I can say is ... I don't 'see' or 'hear' with my eyes or my ears. I never have." Simone sits back to finish her hamburger, nibbling on a chip or two while she's at it. " I think the majority of the people here do not have an obvious mutation like Kurt and I do." Oa blinks her golden eyes, "so you blind and you can hear outside your powers." she looks at Simone, "or me." "Yours is rather subtle, Oa, all things considered." And it is, really. Andrea shrugs a bit. "Without my powers, I would have to learn how to process the input from my eyes and ears. I never learned, because my brain learned how to use my powers instead." Gee. Fun, hunh? But there's more to it, of course. She explained that to Lily and Simone at one point. But as she herself doesn't /fully/ understand it yet, she doesn't explain it well without a lot of time and effort. The Professor, however, gets it. Otherwise, she might never. Simone nods in agreement. She then stands up to clean up the empty plates and other items. "There seems to be no end to the unusual quirks our gifts can cause." Oa nods, "yah I get that many people powers do odd little things like this." she blows out more thick black smoke, "not sure what the point of being able to blow smoke or why I don't choke on it." "Well, given that you can breathe fire, I think there's a good explanation for all of it." Andrea offers simply. "But then again, that's just my opinion. I had no idea you could fly, though." Simone arches a brow again at Oa and shrugs. "I'm not sure, but then again, I've got no clue why I ended up with a pair of wings I can't use. I guess it's just some big cosmic mystery. " that or it's some odd joke. "How were you able to fly anyway? Were you heating up the air to generate some kind of lift?" she inquires. Oa nods, "yah I heat up the air and it makes me lighter some how the professor said it like a hero called the human torch but with no fire." She sighs and stands up and waves of heat come off her like they do oh blacktop on a hot day. She start to float a few inches off the ground then she drops back down, "see." She smiles, "I personally like your wings." Andrea eeps a little and scoots back away from the heat, so as not to get burned. She can see energy a lot more clearly than most. "Still, it's a neat thing." Andrea would most likely tell people she has no active power. She doesn't really feel she does, not compared to what she has seen a few others' do. But she just doesn't bring it up. Simone grins and nods. "I like them, but let me tell you they can be a ..challenge." Her wings ruffle up briefly before the feathers relax. She watches the heat illusions briefly before she continues to clean up the left overs and finds a bag to throw the garbage into. Oa looks at Andrea and smiles, "we can go flying if you like but you need heavy gloves my body runs around 150 degrees F and feels very hot." She looks at the wings and nods, "I bet if you work them out they grow bigger and stronger." For those with sense beyond the norm, a certain young mutant teenage kid comes walking out of the mansion towards the pool clad in flip flops, sky blue swim trunks with a flame pattern on the legs, and a towel across his shoulders. He rounds the corner and grins seeing the gathered ladies here. Always the goof off, he uses his powers to make an icey path between him and you all, and he jumps on it, sliding into the gathering in style. Then loses his balance, and goes tumbling into the water face first. A large splash and water flies, and he pokes his head up blinking, and looking up at you all. "Hi.." Andrea merely shakes her head. "I don't think so. You can raise your own temperature and fly. But I wouldn't want you to try to generate enough lift to get me into the air. I weigh more than you do. That wouldn't be fair." She can be pretty considerate. Getting up, Andrea stretches out her towel on the chaise lounge, and then walks towards the deep end of the pool, before diving in smoothly and coming back to the surface in a slow, comfortable Australian Crawl. Time to get wet, apparently. Simone chuckles. "I doubt it. They've been this small for a long while. Besides, I'd rather them stay small.. I can summon my psi wings easily enough and they fly just fine.. If I had to keep big wings out all the time it'd be a huge hassle.. Oh .....Hey Bobby, how's it going?" she says waving with a wing and chuckles softly "I give that dive a 4.5." Oa nods at both ladies as they tell her how her ideas are wrong but she does not mind. She looks over and sees Bobby and bits her bottom lip and sort of steps hebind the teacher to hide from him. She does not touch her not wanting to burn her but stay close so her heat can be felt. She watches Bobby and giggles some but then gasp and runs out, "Bobby you okay!" Bobby snorts to clear the water up his nose and wipes his face, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "Fine!.. I'm good.. " He shouts up, grinning stupidly, flinching at the splash from Andrea's dive. "Be right back.." He calls, and dives under again, leaving his flip flops and towel sinking slowly to the bottom of the pool. He swims under water, eyes open and watching, waiting for Andrea to surface. When she does, he'll grab a foot, and either tickle.. or yank just a bit to freak her out. Yeah.. he tugs a bit, assuming he catches the foot. As Bobby gives pursuit after Andrea, she inverts at the shallow end of the pool and comes Australian Crawling back towards the deep end. But when Bobby tries to grab her, Andrea seems ready for every move, even though she never quite breaks 'stride' to turn her head around and look. Instead, she inverts again and wiggles to propel herself down towards the bottom of the pool, fetching up his flip flops and towel, then blows her air out of her nose as she kicks off and swims to the surface, tossing the soggy items up onto the concrete apron around the pool. "Very graceful, Bobby." she teases, turning around and latching onto the boy with both arms for a hug. Mmm. That did not work out quite as planned, Mister Drake. But are there any complaints? One would assume not. Simone chuckles and watches every one, well almost every one head into the pool. "I have a feeling he's just fine Oa." Oa nods and grins. She like Bobby but she would feel the same way if anyone fell head first into the pool. She does sides to join them. She takes off her wrap around her waist and dives in. She can dive just not well and while she slips in it looks sloppy. The pool might start to warm up and with her in it. Bobby gets his hug, and nope.. no complaints here. "I'm fine Oa, thanks hun.. Come on in the wat...." He trails off as Oa dives in to join them. His arms around Andrea, floating with her against the side of the pool he grins up at Simone. "Come on... you can dry your wings off later. Come party with us." He tells Simone, before stealing a small kiss from Andrea, kissing her cheek next to her lips and licking her neck before laughing at her. Just a little, not oo bad. Andrea squeaks a bit as Bobby kisses her, a mite surprised by it, but still she doesn't slap him or anything. After all, she hugged him all on her own. "So, you were going to try to 'duck' me?" she inquires of Bobby, curiously. No one has ever tried something like that on her before, so she's curious. "You could at least take off your shoes and hike up your pants and dangle your feet in the water. It wouldn't quite be walking along the water's edge on the beach." But close enough, right? "That's a cute little suit, Oa." Very little, compared to Andrea's. But she doesn't judge, beyond her own choices. Simone shakes her head "Oh no, I don't swim." she says again. "I'm perfectly happy staying dry." then she laughs "And why would I do that? So you three would have an overly tempting way to pull me in? I think not." she says, shaking a finger at them. Oa smiles at the two of them, "thanks I bought it when I was living in Japan there was a pool on my apartment building and I use to sneak out at night and swim. I like your too. Almost bought one like that but then I saw this." Oa never been shy about showing off her body as long as people to freak about it. She been relax about it since her former job when she was living on the street. Bobby grins at the squeak he gets and is so very tempted to try a lip to lip kiss, but he doesn't. He's irreverant, not suicidal. An ice powered mutant drowning in a swimming pool is so not cool.. what would his fans say? "We wouldn't pull you in... I promise." He says, pulling Andrea around while still hugging her, so his hands show, see no crossed fingers. Now if his toes are crossed.. only Andrea or the Prof might know that. Turning his head to Oa as she speaks. "Very nice." He offers to her, and dunks Andrea a bit as he speaks. "Nope.. never.." He says, the water only reaching her chin if she lets it go that far. Andrea turns to lok at Simone curiously, a bit confused. "What? I would never do that. Who would do something like that?" She honestly never would have thought of something like that. It's not in her nature. Bobby, on the other hand? She's pretty sure from his vocal modulations and his crossed toes that he's fibbing to Simone. She doesn't seem to mind the half-duck, but she doesn't ease up until he stops trying to lower her. "I don't think I could quite wear something like that myself." Not that Bobby wouldn't almost give his life to see her try. Simone shakes her head again. "Sorry kiddies, I trust you about as much as I'd trust a dog not to eat food left on the floor ." she giggles. She goes back to flop into her chair and enjoy the sunshine, and keep an eye on the kids! It's supervision time or something. Oa giggles and then splashes the two of them, "I wouldn't trust Bobby he a big flirt! You can never trust flirts they always want something." She then giggles more, "hey bobby if it is nice tomorrow Ice skating." Bobby grins at Oa, hanging onto Andrea and the pool wall as he get's splashed, senting a small wall of water back at Oa, no powers used. "A flirt?? Me? I'm hurt...." He pouts, big fat lower lip hanging down and big sad puppy dog eyes and the whole shebang. Andrea, still looking at Simone, gets a very hurt, sad expression. She sniffles, about to let go of Bobby and swim away, when Oa starts splashing them. She squeals, and turns her head."'Scuse me." she offers, letting go of Bobby, then, and pushing off the concrete wall of the pool, swimming towards one of the ladders. Oa giggles and epps as she gets splashed back. She dives under the water and grabs Bobby by the ankles and pulls him under then swim up giggling. Simone arches a brow when Andrea gets upset. What in the world? Who knew the girl was so sensitive. She sighs. "Andrea, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that.. I'm sure you mean what you say when you give your word." She'll have to be more careful with the girl in the future. Bobby frowns as Andrea pulls away and climbs out, looking at Simone in annoyance. Then all he see's is the underwatder side of the pool as he's dunked and comes back up coughing, and spitting water, having gotten a big mouthful. He squirts it out at Oa playfully, like a water fountain, then turns back to the ladder and climbs out after Andrea. "Hey.. Andrea..Calm down. Simone meant me when she said she didn't trust us. I'm rather famous for messing with people around here.." He tells her, water cascading down his rather toned body as he tries to chase after her. People with rather unusual life experiences can be sensitive about all manner of things that would seem strange, even outlandish to others. Andrea has never had anyone question her veracity or honorable intentions before. Never. Certainly not aloud, to her face. So she is rather upset that a supposed friend, a teacher at 'her school,' would think so ill of her as to say such a thing. Yes, it's strange. No argument there. She climbs out of the pool and pads over to her chaise lounge, wrapping up in her towel and huddling despite the warmth of the sun overhead. "I cannot imagine how anyone would distrust me. I've never done anything distrustful. I wouldn't do that." And this, folks, is the challenge of being suddenly elevated to a position of apparent authority - like school teacher. One must be careful what one says to students who look up to one, with such authority. It's a lesson every teacher has had to learn somewhere, at some time. "I know about your pranks, Bobby. The ice balls you were going to throw at Jennifer and I in the city. The one you were going to throw when you found Simone, Lily and I during Lily's tour. Or you pilfering the girls' clothes." See? Andrea does know. And she still likes him. Go figure, right? Oa squeals as you spit the water at her, "that's gross." She then blinks as Bobby goes after Andrea and frowns. She goes over to the ladder and climbs out and wraps a towel around her waist. She sighs, "why do girls have to be drama queens." She then blinks thinks about the towel and dicarding it and heats up her body until she lifts off the ground steam comes off her until she dry. She floats over to the other teens, "well then what's the problem?" Simone shakes her head. The girl is really taking it all wrong, going over board. "I'm sorry, it wasn't meant as an insult, or any sort of dis. When I was your age, that is something I do would. I didn't think it was anything one could take offensive of. It isn't about you, or something you've done or haven't done. Most teenagers are mischevious. Granted not all, and I'm sorry if I've upset you by thinking that was something you might consider doing as a joke. " she says matter of factly. The girl is just going to have to learn to grow a thicker skin. At least in Simone's opinion. Bobby slips an arm around Andrea's waist if he's allowed. "I can be trouble enough for both two.. and usually am. She didn't mean anything by it hun, come back to the water. If you want I can go pilfer some more clothes and everyone can go ice skating ok? I'll just freeze the pool. The Prof might complain but it's not like I haven't heard that before." He tells the girl, trying to calm her down, looking behind him to Oa as she approaches. "She's not used to people questioning her honesty and one hundred percent above board actions. Not that anyone was.." He tells Oa, though emphasizing on the latter part for Andrea's benfit. Andrea looks up, past Bobby, towards Oa, looking even more confused now than she did before. Not hurt. Just ... utterly lost. Like the world just turned inside out without an explanation. "What ...?" She shakes her head a bit, and looks towards Simone, eyes growing visibly unfocused for several long moments as she plays back what she 'heard'. "You may have meant nothing, Simone. But by your words, you called me a liar. All of us. I cannot understand why you would do that. It's not funny." She isn't used to it, no. And in the grown-up world Andrea has had to live in for far too many years already, her word is important. She signs contracts, folks, that provide the resources to pay for the full-time employment of dozens of people, and has to live up to them or those people and their families starve. So she takes this sort of thing seriously. "I was thinking maybe I should go inside for a while. Do some studying." Oa rolls her golden eyes, "that's because we are all teens lie but she didn't even mean it that way she was playing just like I sure bobby was playing the part of a good student when he promise not to pull her in. Get over it and stop acting like a child." Oa has lived in an adult world for a long time but unlike Andrea her was on the street with drug users and hooks. she sighs and circles around the two teens still floating, "I know your used to being pampered but in the real world like now such reaction is just a pain in the butt." Simone sighs and stands up. "I'm sorry you are determined to take it that way, Andrea when I've repeatedly said that is not what I meant." Then to the others she says "I should let you all get on with your fun. " she says. Apparently when outside the class room she's not permitted to be just a person, just another freak like the rest of them. Feathers ruffled she turns away. "Have a good afternoon." and she moves off into the back yard. Once there her psi wings manifest wide and she takes to the air. It's a beautiful day, just the type one needs for riding the thermals. Andrea lifts her head and stares at Oa. "All teens do not lie. And do /not/ call me a child. This is not about being pampered. And if you do not see that, so be it. Do not EVER presume to lecture me, Oa." That said, Andrea glances at Bobby for only a moment. "I'm sorry. But I'm not staying out here. I'll see you later." That said, she slips on her own flip-flops and holds her towel around herself as she departs the pool, heading for the mansion to get changed. Bobby groans deep in his chest, preventing that from becoming a complaint, or worse.. a whine. Women... "Andrea.. Hold up a second.." He says, watching Simone leave as well. "Oa.. just.. let me talk to her okay? Thanks.. I know just.. hang on.." He says chasing after Andrea and putting himself in her path. "Hey.. Calm down. Nobody called anyone anything. She inferred that teenagers are.." He trails off as she keeps walking, past him and into the house. The temperature around the teen drops drastically, the water around him and trickling down his half naked form freezing fast, cracking and shattering at it falls off him. Emotional lack of control. Everything was going great... what the hell? Oa once Bobby runs after her she sticks her tongue out and pulls down the skin under eye and then turns away. Hot tears run down her cheek and she flies strait up until the school nothing more then a square.